Where Art Thou My Love? (Part 15 of the series)
by Justright
Summary: Can love prove to be the most powerful power of them all?
1. Default Chapter

Where art thou, My Love ****

Where art thou, My Love?

Paul had been making quiet a few mistakes lately and quiet frankly he had started to lose confidence. Not a very good thing in his line of work. He had even asked himself if his feelings for Prue were not somehow the reasons for the latest ones. He was distracted and not at his best to say the least. Her insistence to know more about him was putting him in a bad place. He knew that he couldn't tell her most of it, yet he was afraid to lose her if he didn't. No really, he had to find some inner peace in order to find the answers to his many questions. So it was that he thought of one of his illustrious predecessor as a sound board for his worries. One who had had to deal with the tribulations of love and truth. Sitting in his study, he let himself float and fly back way back in time to the legendary city of Camelot…

In those days, magic had been roaming the land freely, unhindered by the logic of Science. Yet, even then, the wizards had had to hide their true nature. Secrets were no strangers to them; they were a way of life. 

The old man himself had made the tragic mistake of trusting and loving too much, and maybe he thought, he could tell him of the trappings of this feeling.

"Master Merlin, is love worth the risk? Should I just walk away?" 

Unfortunately during his conversation he unwillingly had revealed something to an uninvited guest. He didn't realize this but somehow, it interrupted the waking dream before the old man could answer his questions.

Paul opens his eyes with a start, wondering why he couldn't stay longer in the dream, but then he also wondered if he had not been afraid of the answer.

Who knows he tells himself for the umpteenth time, maybe she won't need to know.

The phone ringing interrupts his train of thought:

-Yes?

Prue:

-Hey! Am I disturbing you?

Paul, his features softening at the sound of her voice:

-You never could.

Prue:

-Good. I was calling to invite you to this new club we just heard about. 

Paul:

-And when would you want us to go there?

Prue:

-Actually, it was kind of a spur of the moment decision and we are just going right now…

Paul:

-Tell me where and I'll be with you soon.

Prue gives him the address and then says:

-Don't be long.

Paul:

-I won't, he says now impatient to see her in spite of everything.

He hangs up and right away gets out of the study to prepare.

The moment he has left, a pinkish cloud appears just where he was sitting, and from it a lady with long black hair, medieval clothing and a great beauty materializes. She looks around for a moment then with a triumphant smile she says:

-This time I will succeed. Then she vanishes again.

At the new club, the gang is celebrating and they are in great spirit. They have just vanquished a warlock that had been a torn in their side for a while now and are trying not to think of all the others who are still to come.

Phoebe:

-So Prue is Paul coming soon?

Prue:

-That's what he assured me of.

Phoebe:

-It's so nice to see you happy.

Prue:

-I just wish I knew more about him but still, I really like him a lot.

Phoebe just smiles dreamily looking at Cole who as if sensing her gaze turns to her with a smile.

Prue:

-You, on the other hand are radiant tonight. The second trimester agrees with you.

Phoebe without false modesty:

-Thank you! I do feel great.

And all I need to be perfectly happy is to know that you truly are too.

Prue:

-I am you know. I'm just afraid that what he is hiding might come between us someday.

Phoebe:

-Believe me if you truly love him you probably will be able to accept almost anything. Me and this one she says, pointing at her unborn child, are living proof.

A cloud passes over Prue's expression:

-I just wish I had your confidence and trust.

Phoebe turns to her:

-Trust me on this sis. Love can truly triumph over almost anything. I am sure it will for you too, cause it's obvious how you feel about each other.

Prue smiles with gratitude at her sister.

Paul interrupts their little talk by kissing her in the neck which makes her laugh, delighted.

Paul:

-You didn't wait too long did you" he says taking a seat by her side?

Prue:

-It's always too long she answers playfully.

Phoebe smiles affectionately to her sister before rejoining Cole. 

The night seems to be going very well and none of them want to bring up unpleasant subject, to Paul's relief.

Phoebe:

-Hey pregnancies may bring a glow but they also have their inconveniences. I'll be back in a moment she says, but Cole doesn't let her go without a kiss and the promise to hurry up.

Unfortunately things were about to go very badly for her.

Just as she was about to enter the powder room, a lady accosted her rudely and put her hand to her belly as if she was examining her. Phoebe tried to push her away but the woman held on to her arm and Phoebe suddenly felt weak and unable to move. Panic started to grow in her. The Lady was looking at her with a strange smile and all of a sudden they both disappeared in a pinkish mist.

The moment this happened, both Leo and Paul reacted but in very different manner:

Leo:

-Where is Phoebe he asks, suddenly worried.

Cole looks at him with surprise:

-She just told us she was going to the powder room. You know that.

Leo:

-No something is wrong…

Cole changes attitude dramatically at hearing this:

-What do you mean he asks with an edge?

Leo:

-Don't panic, she's alive but for some reason she seems to have gone very far all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, Paul had been having a bad feeling of his own.

He had suddenly felt a ripple in time; something had changed so radically that he had almost felt hill. 

-Oh my god, something is terribly wrong he says making Prue turn to him anxiously:

-What do you mean?

Paul reacted very quickly without answering her. First he made sure they were all still within the reach of his power and he created a bubble around them. But just as he did this he saw that Cole was standing up anxious obviously to go look for Phoebe.

Cole didn't go far though, stopped by an invisible wall that Paul just erected in front of him, then he said quickly:

-You can't go.

Cole looks at him with deep resentment:

-Let me go Phoebe is in trouble.

Paul:

-I know but right now, there is something worse coming and if you get out of the bubble I just conjured, you won't be able to help her at all.

Prue:

-What bubble? What are you talking about?

Paul is trying to be calm for them:

-Look, I don't know exactly what happened, but right now we're the only ones safe from what's coming…

Prue:

-What? She screams now. Our sister is out there, and all you have to say is that we should worry about our own safety?

Paul:

-Calm down. No matter what happened to Phoebe, if you go out there now, you might never be able to help her.

Cole:

-You better explain yourself because if you don't…

Paul didn't need him to continue. The implied threat was very clear. He understood the anguish it must have been for him but he also knew better than they did what was happening:

-Listen, all of you. There is a rift in time, something changed, something so deep that nothing might be the same starting at any moment now. You have to believe me when I say that I want to help Phoebe just as much as you do, but if you go out there you might very well doom her and yourselves.

The moment he finished saying this, they were able to see what he meant as, watching the room out of the bubble they saw something akin to a wave passing through the club. The strange event left the place totally and utterly changed. Where before this had been an upscale club with people simply having a great time, now there was people in dark clothing playing at game tables with very serious expressions. They could see others fighting in a corner, others were luridly watching a strip dance.

Cole was the first to react:

-What the hell? Where is Phoebe he says not losing that particular train of thought but now with a certain panicky edge to his voice?

Paul:

-I don't know but from what Leo said, she probably has something to do with what is happening.

Prue:

-What are you saying? How could she have done this, she says gesturing angrily at the scene they were now witnessing.

Paul still trying to sound calm:

-She might not be the direct cause but I am sure that somehow she is linked to this. The moment Leo said she seemed to go far away the change took place far back in time.

Cole:

-What change? 

Paul:

-I'm afraid that what you're looking at is a world where evil has triumphed…

The others look at him as if he had gone mad. The simple concept of what he is saying being totally unimaginable to them. But before they could protest, something else just as extraordinary happens:

Suddenly a blue mist seems to form in front of them and within the boundary of the bubble. Paul knows that it has to be one of his kinds, for no other could penetrate his protective shield. And he is amazed when Merlin himself comes to view.

Paul:

-Master Merlin, what are you doing here?

The wizard look at each in turn before answering, unsure yet if he has found the right place apparently, then he turns to Paul:

-My old friend, something terrible has transpired.

Paul:

-Yes I know.

Merlin:

-A great evil has risen in my time and even now, his reach has touched your time and all times before or after this one.

Paul:

-Can you tell us how?

Merlin seems pained but still answers:

-It's all my fault, I gave her the means and she's used it for the greatest evil of all. 

Paul:

-How so?

Merlin:

-She has brought back a child, one with great powers and put him on the throne of Camelot, by now his evil reaches far beyond our realm. 

Cole suddenly alarmed:

-A child?

Merlin:

-Yes a child from your time, one that she brought up with evil in his heart. 

Paul understands now the relation between Phoebe and the events taking place but he knows the others will have a hard time accepting it.

-What can we do?

Merlin:

-We have to stop her, before this happened…

Cole is now overwrought and out of patience with the old man:

-Who do we have to stop? Come out with it old man.

Merlin ignores him but tells Paul:

-You keep strange company my friend.

Paul:

-Do not mind him, Master. Tell me how are we supposed to stop her?

Cole turns to Paul now and his expression tells him he should talk now of have a serious problem on his hand:

-An evil witch has brought back a child, and we all know who that must be he says looking intently at Cole. She used him to establish evil throughout the world.

Cole is stunned for now he understands what the wizard meant. He sits back heavily not knowing what to do of all this.

Merlin sighing:

-Now maybe we can act. Or rather, then…

Without waiting for them to acquiesce he expands a bluish mist all around them and they are transported instantly to a very different place.

Around them everything has changed. They can see the turrets of a large castle and men in old-fashion armors. Courtiers were walking about in the courtyard but stopped, startled by the apparition of the little group.

One of them finally approaches them cautiously:

-Master Merlin what is this?

The old man impatiently gestures him off saying:

-Don't worry yourself. These are my guests. Threat them with the same respect as you would me.

The man curtsies respectfully and says:

-But of course good Master. Let me show you to the castle he says turning back toward a large set of doors.

The others follow him but with mixed feelings.

Prue is totally out of her mind. At the first mention of Merlin, her imagination had jumped to all those stories of romance and chivalry she had so loved since her teenage years. Now she was finding herself in the very real city of Camelot. That thought was just blowing her mind and she followed the others in a daze. 

Cole for his part wasn't in the least surprise by the little trip but his mind was stuck in fear for Phoebe and right now he could not appreciate the fact of being there at all.

Piper and Leo were simply flabbergasted. They had just had about nothing to say about a thing. They had been transported back in time against their will and Piper felt like protesting vehemently but still, she was also very afraid for her sister and decided to keep her comments for another time.

Leo on the other hand didn't have the luxury of waiting, for the elders unaware at this moment of the change that were to occur in the future were calling to their out of place's whitelighter.

Leo:

-I have to go they are calling and they are not happy.

Merlin looked curiously at him then he seemed to realize and just gestured him off like he did the courtier. This made Piper grimace and she almost protested right then and there but Leo put his hand on her arm and signaled her that it was ok. He smiled at her and kissed her before orbing out. But what amazed her more than anything else is how little this seemed to affect the people around. Could it be that magic was so widely accepted in this day and age? But then she remembered who brought them there…

Once they were inside, the courtier led them to a large room with a long wooden table and he offered them wine and food while Merlin directed them to sit at the table.

None of them felt like eating or drinking but the servants still brought the meal nonetheless.

Cole who felt he had shown more than enough patience in regard to the situation brusquely asks:

-Where is Phoebe?

Merlin barely acknowledges his question and turns to Paul instead:

-Who is this Phoebe?

Paul says respectfully:

-We think that she is the true mother of the child you talked about…

Merlin looks back at Cole, somewhat interested now:

-So are you the father?

Cole can't help but feel foolish under the stare of that old man:

-Yes I am now where is she?

Again the wizard turns away from him and addresses Paul directly:

-As I was saying you keep very strange company. A half-demon?

Cole:

-How the hell do you know that?

Merlin smiles mysteriously:

-That is the prophecy… And those are the witches?

Paul:

-Yes Master Merlin. They are here to help too.

Merlin:

-And we will need all the help we can get. Coventina is not an easy one to deal with. 

Prue:

-Who is she?

Merlin:

-The one who took the mother. I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I taught her too much…

Prue:

-What do you mean? Please we are very anxious about our sister.

Merlin:

-Patience my child, all will be explained. But we cannot rush into anything or we will fail.

Paul casts a reassuring look toward Prue and continues to Merlin:

-We're listening Master.

Merlin:

-First you cannot blame yourself for what happened. I gave her the power of vision and she used it against me. She saw what you didn't want her to and she used it to her full advantage.

Now Paul realizes what happened during his dream state but he can't help the feeling of guilt no matter what the wizard says.

Merlin continues:

-From the moment she learned of the existence of the child she searched for a mean to go and take it back to our time. Her failure to put her first child on the throne had made her anxious to find another way to dominate the kingdom. Unfortunately, your child, he says looking directly at Cole had much more powers and potential then she even anticipated. At this moment she just came back with the mother but in the future she will raise him into her evil ways and spell doom to this world. We must stop her at all cost.

Prue doesn't like the implication of what they are saying and tells them so:

-Are you saying that their child is evil?

Merlin:

-No, he was never meant to become this way, do not worry. But because of his very nature, and the enormous power that he wields, just like you my dear he had the potential to become evil. Every living being has this potential but magical ones are more susceptible to it somehow. It just depends on the choices you make. As you well know given the company you keep.

Prue:

-Let's not get into this…

Merlin can't help but smile at this, but then he becomes serious again:

-Now the most pressing task is to find her but I am guessing that it might be easier than I thought given you have your whitelighter under hand…

Piper:

-Well that is if the Elders let him come back. They are a little picky about interference.

Merlin turns to her:

-Ha, you might say that indeed, but I'm sure they will see it his way no matter what they think of me…

Then the other problem is going to be to get her back.

Cole:

-If you're all finished talking just yet, maybe we could get to this. Who knows what she is doing to Phoebe right now?

Merlin is unruffled by the rudeness of his interruption, but he still directs his attention to him calmly saying:

-Oh yes, love can actually do good things sometimes. But my good friend, if we go after her now, you'll lose the one you love forever. 

Cole is still unconvinced but keeps quiet for the moment.

Paul had understood that the comment was directed not only at Cole but at him too. Merlin had made a great mistake in the name of love and he was convinced that the old man was telling him that sometimes love could also be dangerous. This brought him back to his earlier musings in spite of himself. But he put it resolutely behind him knowing full well that now was not the time to think of this.

So he asked the wizard:

-What exactly should we do to help?

Merlin:

-We are going to need many spells and potions to get her back before it's too late. I am convinced that she keeps her in a very well protected place. Probably masked by magic, my own and hers. It makes it difficult for me to do anything about it. But I hope that with the help of your friends and you here, we may be able to thwart her plans. We are going to have to wait for your whitelighter to give us an idea of where she is, so I suggest you all eat and rest until then for you will need all your strength if we are to succeed.

The suggestion doesn't sit well with the others but Paul seems to see the good sense of it and agrees for them.

Merlin:

-While you are doing this I will assemble what we will need on our quest. 

Then he gets up and leaves without another word.

Paul turns to them:

-He is right you know it's not going to be that easy. The warlock you are facing has abilities beyond the like you've ever seen. She has learned from him, he says indicating the way Merlin left.

Prue:

-We'll find a way, we always do. She says with confidence.

Meanwhile Phoebe woke up from a dreamless sleep and finds herself in a strange place. Her first reaction is one of anger at the woman who kidnapped her. But she realizes that the situation might warrant some caution since she has no idea what really happened.

The walls around her are all made of rock, like if she was in some kind of cave. The rocks themselves seem to glow with an Inner Light which makes her very uncomfortable. She can almost feel the evil magic surrounding her and knows instinctively that escape won't be easy.

When she tries to get up, she finds out that although she can move her head and arms she is somehow stuck to the bed even though she cannot see any bounds holding her. Just as she was making this very depressing discovery, the woman entering the room but not through any door that she can see, startles her. She tries to talk but no word comes out of her mouth, and she slightly panics.

Coventina:

-Don't try to talk little one. And know that there isn't going to be anybody coming to your rescue. 

Phoebe's eyes grow wider but she's not totally discouraged yet. She knows Cole and her sisters won't stop until they found her. Still she ads to herself: "If they have the slightest idea what happened to me of course…" but she rejects that thought almost immediately, refusing to lose hope. She herself has yet to determine what exactly happened to her but she has the feeling she will know soon enough.

Indeed Coventina continues her monologue:

-If you behave I may even let you walk around this room, which will be your only home for the time being. Don't worry I won't kill you. At least not until he is born.

That sends a shiver through Phoebe's spine. It was one thing that she threatened her but her baby was a whole another matter.

Coventina:

-We wouldn't want this baby to be sickly or anything, you will need your exercise and I suggest that you do what I say for his sake too.

As soon as she said this, Phoebe feels that the paralysis that was still upon her, lifted. She barely could stop herself from jumping at that retched woman, but she understood that attacking her now wouldn't do her any good and decided that patience was the best way. She got up slowly still feeling dizzy. Now she could see more of her surrounding and she had to admit it did seem impregnable but still, that woman had come in so there had to be a way out and she swore to herself that she would find it. Just not now.

Coventina:

-Good you're being reasonable, now eat something. Then we will talk more. You're very important to me. And you must have been special in your time to mate with a demon and keep goodness in your heart.

The revelation of what she knew along with the cryptic allusion to "her time" now made her wonder even more about this place.

Phoebe in a cracked voice:

-What do you know about me?

Coventina:

-Just about everything I need to. And the rest I'll find out soon enough, she says in a threatening manner that doesn't escape Phoebe.

Phoebe:

-What do you want from me?

Coventina:

-From you not much really, I want him.

And in Phoebe's mind there are no more doubts on her intentions. Her heart sinks at the thought of what she might want to do with her child but can't bring herself to ask just yet.

Hunger pushes her to accept the meal that was offered as she assume that at least for now, the woman has no design to hurt her.

Back at the castle, the girls can't help but wonder about this place and its illustrious inhabitants:

Piper:

-I know that we should concentrate on the problem at hand but still, we are in Camelot!

Prue:

-Really, who would have thought? Wonder if we will see the king?

Piper:

-Or Guinevere and the knights. Imagine that. 

Prue:

-Oh but I am. I'm dying to know what they really looked like now that we know they were real.

Paul intervenes in their reveries:

-Well girls not everything was the same as in the story you know?

Piper is a little disappointed:

-No?

Paul smiles indulgently:

-Actually, although the round table does exist, there was no betrayal and the knights stayed loyal to Arthur until his death. So did his queen.

She herself died in childbirth sadly. But her child is the rightful heir to this kingdom. He is still too young to take his place so Merlin is the regent for now. The Lady of the Lake as she is known, had vowed to kill the heir and put her own son in his place. Her first attempt failed when Arthur killed the usurper with Excalibur. Now I'm convinced she has decided to use Phoebe's child to try again. And obviously if we fail here she will do it. We have seen the unfortunate result of this…

Cole had been keeping very quiet all this time, trying to make sense of all of this and mostly worried of the implications of what happened. In spite of the assurance Merlin had given to the contrary, he couldn't help but think that after this, they would look at him and his child to come in a very different light. Even Phoebe might start having doubts again. He himself wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Paul leaving the girls to their discussion went back to him. He had noticed the serious look and guessed at his concerns. But his own part in this disaster had kept him from going to Cole and explain.

Now he felt that it was time, no matter the risk.

Cole finally noticed him staring and looked up:

-What is it he asks a little too harshly?

Paul understands that the tone is more directed at his own inner doubts than at him and ignores it:

-I think it's time we've had a talk. I put it off because I was hoping it would not be necessary but I see now that you might need to know.

Cole stare doesn't soften a notch but he doesn't interrupt him.

-First, he continues, I want you to know how sorry I am about all this.

Cole now eyes him suspiciously.

Paul:

-I never meant for any harm to come to your child, on the contrary I was supposed to protect him. But lately, he continues rapidly, I've been having problems. The first time I came to all of you it had been because of a mistake similar to this one.

Cole is now just trying to make sense of what he is saying and lets him continue.

-If you remember, that day I told you that a vision had brought me to you but in fact, Xavier had been alerted by a mistake I made. A wizard from the future had wanted to ask me about your future child and tell me of his destiny. He only wanted me to look over you from afar but I made the mistake of wanting to know more and Xavier found a way in our dream. That is the real reason he came after you.

Cole is getting even more confused:

-Why would he care about this?

Paul:

-As you well know the future should not be revealed for fear that it might be changed for the worse. Suffice to say that he didn't want your child to be born and it's a good thing he never had the chance to tell the source what he knew. They might be after the child the same way that Coventina is now if they did.

What I really wanted you to understand is that your child has a great destiny and if you fulfill yours as well as the charmed ones he most certainly will be a great force for good. When we succeed in saving her and we will, he says assuredly in spite of his own doubts, he will have the chance to become what he was destined to.

Paul could see that what he said had had an effect on him but still Cole couldn't stop the worry:

-But if what you're saying is true how could she turn him to evil so easily?

Paul:

-I must say that it is a bit of a mystery to me too. I mean from what they told me, it should not be that easy. But no matter, if we stop her now it won't happen and that's all that's important.

And we will need you just as much as you will need us for that.

Cole:

-Meaning?

Paul smiles a little:

-Meaning, I can read you like a book and I could see the idea you were playing with to go and run off looking for her on your own. It wouldn't work.

Cole sighs:

-Agreed.

Then he ads:

-One more thing.

Paul:

-Yes?

Cole:

-How exactly was Xavier able to get into your dream that time. Did someone teach him too? I thought you said that wizards never told their secrets but to me it seems mighty obvious that it's not exactly true.

Paul looks back at Prue:

-Lets just say that there are truths that are better left untold. 

Cole:

-You know, I might not be the most intuitive person myself but I get the feeling that there is something on your mind that might be stopping you from being completely with her. Am I getting close?

Paul doesn't answer so he continues:

-I don't think I'll ever tell Phoebe of all I have done. It would be too much for her. But I found that however difficult it was to tell her what I really was, it made us stronger in the end.

Paul finally answers pensively:

-And what if it brings about a catastrophe like this one?

Cole shrugs:

-I don't think you could put Prue in the same basket as that Coventina, now could you?

Paul:

-In reality it's more that I think she wouldn't accept me for what I am if she knew…

Cole:

-Phoebe could… After a fashion.

And this might just be the same with Prue. You know those girls are really something. Give them more credit.

Paul:

-Who would have thought that a demon would have a better insight in a woman's heart than I do?

Cole almost smiles at that:

-Remember it's a demon in love who's talking…

Paul thinks about this then just says:

-Well we'll see…

Then Cole added something that surprised Paul:

-And thanks.

Not long after this, Merlin returned carrying a thick book himself followed by 2 servants with mysterious cauldrons.

Prue:

-What are those for?

Merlin:

-One of them is to protect you against my magic and the other one hopefully against hers.

Prue:

-Hopefully?

Merlin:

-Do I have to tell you that there are no guaranties in magic?

Prue:

-Alright. Then do you have a vanquish spell?

Merlin:

-It's more complicated than this. You will have to recite every incantation precisely just to get to her. Then and only then can you vanquish her.

Then he continues:

-The secrets I'm giving you now are among those that you were never meant to know of. But I truly think that you need to since her power is akin to mine and Paul's. 

Piper:

-You mean we will know how to counteract his protection spells she says with a little smile.

Paul:

-Touché!

Piper:

-That's really interesting. And then when the others look at her strangely she ads:

-Hey I didn't mean I would.

They laughed and it did them some good since the tension was really too high at the moment.

Merlin:

-If we're all done here? He looks at them with a pretend severity that still brings a smile on their lips.

Now would be the time to learn…

He is about to start when they are interrupted by a strange noise. They turn toward it to see a misty cloud of pinkish color forming.

And then they finally can all see their enemy, unfortunately too soon to do them any good.

Cole can't resist going to her in anger though:

-Where did you hide her? He says with an expression that made even the most dangerous demons back away from him.

But it has no effect on her, if anything she seems pleased.

When he gets close to her he realizes that a similar shield the wizards use protects her. She doesn't give them time to react and just says something that lets them wondering:

-Merlin, you're so predictable. He is not the evil one I would have preferred but this version of him will still do.

In that moment, she approaches Cole and somehow manages to paralyze him then she disappears along with him.

Merlin seems to have lost his voice, and the others turn to him trying to understand what just happened.

Paul answers for him:

-I think the question of how she turned the baby evil just got answered.

How can I have not thought of that?

Piper:

-What? She asks with real fear now.

Paul continues for himself and ignoring her:

-Still there is hope yet. The first time around she must have gotten him from another timeline.

Merlin sees what he means now:

-Yes your protective bubble must have kept her from getting him in any other place. She has now to use him as he is now. Do you really think it will help?

Paul:

-One can only hope but we're still going to have to hurry. Just in case.

Where is that whitelighter?

Prue can't contain herself anymore and screams at them:

-Will you please tell us what is happening?

Paul turns to her as if he couldn't believe she didn't see what he saw.

But obviously she didn't make the connection so he explains:

-You of all people should realize what is happening since it happened to you.

Prue is still too unnerved to think clearly:

-What?

He simply says:

-The transformation to evil through a dark marriage. And he sees that she understands now. We have to protect you against its effect just in case.

Merlin turning the page of his large book of magic:

-There it is, he says after only a few minutes.

He turns to the 2 sisters and recites some kind of spell under his breath. They cannot understand what he said but they both feel a tingling sensation when he is done. Then nothing else.

Piper:

-That's it? She says surprised.

That's what's going to stop the evil from invading us?

Merlin:

-Yes, but it won't protect your sister. We have to find them, soon.

Piper is still very discouraged by the situation:

-Now will she come here and pick us up one by one?

Merlin turns to the cauldron of potions he has prepared and scoops some of it.

-Drink this he says. She won't be able to transport you anywhere and hopefully her spells will be useless against you. I just wish I had been faster. He says sadly now.

The girls grimace at the awful taste but considering the alternative they each drink of both potions without protest.

Merlin:

-Now let's learn these spells and hope your whitelighter is coming back soon.

Prue:

-Can't we just write them down?

Merlin impatiently answers:

-I cannot copy from this book. The other thing is that since your sister is not with you we will have to rely on the power of 2 only. Again I hope that our powers and yours will suffice…

In the cave where she is captive, Phoebe is getting desperate. She has been looking everywhere since the Warlock lady has left but couldn't find a single crack in these walls. No attempt she made at spells worked either. Now sitting on the bed she was really starting to believe that she couldn't get herself out of this. Thinking of Cole and her sisters just was too painful and she couldn't let herself do that. 

Even through all this though, the urges that her pregnancy had brought to her were still strong. The hunger for one, she couldn't deny. And right now she just wished for a sandwich or something. She could just see it in her mind, and almost jumped off the bed when it appeared in her hands exactly like she had imagined it. Phoebe couldn't believe it but then she thought maybe somehow the warlock had put some spell on the place for just that purpose, no matter how oddly merciful that sounded.

Still the sandwich looked real and appetizing and she just couldn't resist it. She put the rest out of her mind for now.

In another very similar room, Cole woke up and right away knew that he was in a very bad situation. He still couldn't move or barely. He couldn't talk either. The Lady came to him right then with a smile that gave him a chill. 

-Well they tried to stop me, who knows how but it won't happen. I will succeed. You're still a demon after all. Don't look so angry, I'm going to give you what you want after all. She's carrying your child, so it's only the next logical step for you two to get married. 

She immediately saw that he understood and turning away from him she started laughing. She continued until she had disappeared through the wall and if he had been able to, he would have screamed right now.

Coventina was preparing the alter with great care, this time she would have her revenge and the power, all the power but she knew it wasn't hers quiet yet so she would have to make sure that nothing would interfere with her plans. She had yet to know what was special about those witches. This she had not been able to read from the wizard to her great displeasure. Only that they might be a threat to her but that was it. Still she could not imagine meager witches being a threat to her. Merlin and the other in revenge were another story but she had protected herself well, they could never reach her she was sure of that.

All she had to do now was to make sure that the demon and the witch mother turned to her side and it would all be done.

Now ready, she transported the demon on the altar first, still unable to move. 

Cole was almost in a panic now. He had never seen a warlock with that kind of powers. He couldn't do anything to free himself or use his own powers. All he could do he told himself was believe that the efforts he had made to be good had been enough to protect him from the evil spell, but he wasn't too sure that would be enough. When the Lady came back he felt at once relived and more scared than he had been in all his life. Phoebe was there alive and well, but he knew that what was coming must be worse than death for her and their child. He wanted to run to her and bring her out of this place but even now his efforts were in vain. She came to him instead, at first so happy, she kissed him and tears were in her eyes but then she saw his eyes and somehow she understood as if he had told her that no joy could come of their being here together.

She turned to the Warlock:

-What have you done to him? Why are we here?

The Warlock smiled and just approached her slowly lifting her hand toward her. Phoebe felt like she was pulled against her will and directed to lie on the altar beside Cole. Then the paralysis she had come to dread returned as before. Only then did the Warlock talk:

-As I told him, I'm only here to consecrate your union my dear. 

Phoebe was still unsure what exactly she meant but as the ceremony proceeded she understood the gravity of it. 

All they could do was look at each other, wordlessly telling each other to keep hoping. Both of them trying really hard to stay good inside as the Warlock was performing the ceremony to make them evil. They finally fell unconscious…

At the castle, finally, Leo orbed in to the relief of all present and they almost jumped him telling him what happened and what must be done right now. Leo was a bit overwhelmed but still begun his search for Phoebe.

Leo:

-I think I got her, it's really weak but I can feel her.

Merlin:

-Where?

Leo:

-I can't tell you exactly, something is definitely interfering…

Paul:

-Coventina of course. But still if you could show us where approximately that would be a start.

Leo takes Piper's arm and asks them:

-Can you follow me?

Merlin:

-Lead the way…

Paul took Prue in his arms too and they all followed him through magic.

Soon they found themselves in front of a seemingly impregnable fortress. No doors or even windows were in sight. Just walls. 

Prue:

-Why aren't we inside?

Leo:

-I can't orb you there. Something is keeping me out. Just like that time Paul put the bubble on the house.

Merlin comes closer putting his hand up and against what looks like an invisible wall:

-Let's try the first spell and keep our fingers crossed as you say in your time isn't it?

Prue:

-Pretty much.

Paul:

-Lets do it:

"Wall from the Mind

Inside of us that we find

Let the cracks come to view

Break down for we are true"

Paul slowly advances toward the wall, but when he comes to the invisible barrier, it is still standing…

The terrible images come to them in waves more violent and hurtful as time passes. They can almost see each other but the evil that is pushed on them separates them more surely than any walls could. Still when they look in each other's eyes through the dream, they can see the love and that is their only hope. If they could hold on to this just a bit longer, to their love and the love they feel for their child maybe they could beat the terrible curse that is being put on them…

Prue:

-What are we going to do?

Merlin:

-I don't know. She got stronger, much more than I anticipated.

Piper clings to some hope and asks:

-But I thought that only a high priestess could perform the ceremony?

Paul:

-As you can see her powers exceed even those of any high priestess I have known. I do not think it would be a big problem for her…

Then he sees the sadness return to her face:

-I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do. But if we can't get in, then it's up to them.

Merlin:

-Let's not give up just yet. Maybe we could work on that spell. Who knows it might still work?

She doesn't know how long it's been; it had seemed like hours of suffering but now she felt it was over. And she woke up with a start. Around her, only candles now were keeping the darkness away. She turned toward him and he also was coming out of the trance. Now their thoughts were one.

The Warlock came to them with a different smile, almost welcoming.

-Now my friends come to me, together we will defeat them and take over this world. Looking at both of you I can feel the power in my grasp.

The bounds had been removed and they were now able to move. Each from their side of the altar got up and turned to her with mysterious smiles.

She laughed with an evil pleasure.

-Come and see she says, showing them a mirror where instead of a reflection they could see them, their family and friends outside the fortress, looking discouraged. 

She continues:

-Isn't it a pretty sight? The great Merlin defenseless against me!

That is when they finally talked and her face became ashen:

Cole:

-Why should we bother with you?

Phoebe smiles:

-Yes indeed, she gave us the power now; we don't need her anymore…

The Lady looks at them incredulously:

-How could you think that you can do anything to me? I made you. And I can destroy you any time I want.

Cole looks at her with a mocking smile:

-You think that you can, but you have not anticipated the power we can wield. Believe me.

Coventina:

-You're under my power.

Phoebe:

-No Coventina, that's your name isn't it?

Coventina looks at her in surprise, for she never told her this.

-How do you know?

Cole:

-The same way she now knows all your secrets.

Call them to you, he says to Phoebe.

Phoebe calls in her mind, she wishes intently for the others to be here inside.

Outside the fortress, the group was this close to hopelessness. None of their attempt had been successful, even Prue trying to send her astral self inside had failed. 

They were almost ready to give up when something rather extraordinary happened. All of them were transported instantly inside a rock walled room. There they found the Warlock facing Phoebe and Cole with an incredulous look on her face.

Cole continued for her now:

-You almost succeeded but our child believed in our love. He gave us the means to destroy you.

Phoebe turns to her sisters who couldn't believe what they heard and saw.

-Come on let's do this vanquish spell, all of us together.

Piper:

-But you do not know it.

Phoebe:

-Yes I do.

Piper's eyes grew even larger if possible but they did go to her and started the spell:

"The Depth of your evil is Boundless

Coventina, Your heart is only emptiness

The Storm of our Anger, We Lay Upon You

The power of our love Will be the End of You"

A dark and forbidding cloud rose from the ground encircling the evil Lady, and shortly it began to tear her apart mercilessly until her screams finally faded. And she was no more. But the surprise was also on all of them when the fortress disappeared along with her and they all found themselves in the field. 

Phoebe with a bright smile now:

-Well now that had kick! 

Cole comes to her and she just jumps in his arms oblivious of the others at the moment. They had been to hell and back and their love truly saved them. 

The powers they have felt for a short moment was almost all gone already but the purity of it left them with a very good feeling about their unborn child.

Prue and Piper looked at their sister with a mix of joy and uncertainty.

Prue:

-Phoebe?

She turns to them with the bright smile still firmly on her lips.

-We're ok don't worry. 

Cole:

-Yes Prue everything is fine. Really.

Prue makes a face then releasing the tension she has felt for hours now she almost laughs nervously. 

Then they and Leo go to Cole and Phoebe to hug them profusely.

Meanwhile Paul stays back with Merlin who has one more thing to tell him while looking upon the others:

-Paul?

Paul:

-Yes?

Merlin smiles then says:

-The answer is yes. And no.

Paul:

-To what?

Merlin looks at him now:

-To both your questions in that order.

Paul doesn't need more explanation and he feels elated now. 

He thanks the wizard and goes to the others for it is time now to go home. The others are a little disappointed to depart so soon but are still ready. After saying their good byes to the famous wizard they look one last time on the beautiful fields untouched still by modern men and Paul brings them back to the present.

The next morning:

Phoebe is moaning in her sleep, but not in a bad way. She seems to be enjoying something very much but it's not clear what it is. Then she is awakened by a scream of frustration from her boyfriend.

-Phoebe!

Barely awake she turns to him and asks:

-What, in a slurry voice?

Cole:

-What is this ice cream cone doing in the bed?

That wakes her up a bit more:

-What are you talking about?

Cole is still a bit put off and gets up to go wash up.

-I just rolled on that thing and I'll tell you that wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Phoebe is confused:

-Hey I didn't bring that here, although that would be good. She says dreamily. What flavor was that?

Cole:

-Who cares…

But ignoring him, she continues:

-Oh what wouldn't I give for mocha ice cream right now. 

She jumps in surprise when a bowl of ice cream materializes in her hands. So much so that she almost drops it. She utters a little cry which brings back Cole in a hurry with a worried look:

-What happened?

Phoebe is a little puzzled and she just looks at the bowl then at him:

-I'm not sure…

Cole is getting impatient:

-What is it?

Then he also notices the bowl:

-Hey that was quick. Then thinking about it:

-You didn't have time to go get that.

Phoebe:

-I think I just materialized it…

Cole:

-Oh oh! I think you kept something from our little trip.

Phoebe is not too sure how to deal with this yet, but she still eats the ice cream.

Cole teases her now:

-Hey maybe you shouldn't eat ice cream this early in the morning. 

Phoebe goes along by faking indignation:

-I hope that's not a comment on my size.

Cole with a tinkle in his eyes:

-I would never dream of it.

But still…

She throws a pillow at him which he dodges easily.

Cole:

-Ok now maybe we should get serious. If that is what is happening you're going to have to be careful what you crave for…

He barely has time to finish before he vanishes and just reappears in the bed…

-Ooook! He says somewhat unsettled then he sees the smile on her face and continues:

That kind of craving I can definitely go for he ads taking her in his arms and kissing her. 

-


	2. What Makes Us Good Anyway?

****

What Makes Us Good Anyway?

Cole and Phoebe had been observing him in a curious manner throughout breakfast. He had the uneasy feeling that they knew something, something unpleasant. Could it be, he asked himself?

He knew that the deep experience they had just been through had changed them in more ways than one. What did they know?

He waited until the others had left the dining room and looked at them askance.

They still waited a bit then Phoebe finally spoke:

-Cole told me there is something you want to tell Prue?

There is something in her tone of voice that tells Paul she already knows what it is. And he becomes very anxious, even though exteriorly he still seems his calm self.

Paul:

-For whatever reason you're asking me this, I must request that you do not interfere.

Phoebe:

-I wouldn't dream of it, but I still have a few reservations of my own.

Paul:

-Maybe you should just come out and say what you have on your mind.

Cole:

-Let's not half talk here, so there it is: you know that our little experience has given us a different insight on a lot of things. And although some of it becomes fuzzier every moment that passes, there is one thing that was revealed to us that is difficult to forget or to understand.

Paul:

-And what do you intend to do with that information, he asks now certain that they know what he is hiding.

Phoebe:

-Nothing really, as long as we are sure that your intentions are definitely on the side of good.

Paul:

-If you really know what I am, then you also know where I stand. 

Cole:

-Well that is the part that is not so clear you see. I'm definitely the wrong person to judge, I'll admit that. But still, what we know now is rather unsettling.

Paul:

-All you need to know is that yes I am working for the side of good and will continue doing it as I have for millennia now. My kind has been on the quest for forgiveness throughout the ages and none of us want it to change, as you well know considering what almost happened to Joel and my reaction to it.

Phoebe:

-I guess that's the best we can hope for. Will you tell her?

Paul:

-Maybe… But the real question that I have is, will you?

Cole:

-Not unless you do something that would make us change our mind.

But I still think she deserves to know.

Prue returns to the dining room at this moment, and she just heard the last part:

-What does who deserve to know?

Paul looks at them uncertain of their intentions still, but they save him with another little revelation of their own.

Phoebe:

-Well actually it's all of you. She says with a smile.

Prue:

-What is it? 

Phoebe:

-Well guess what, I got me a new power although it's probably just temporary so I wasn't sure if I should tell you.

Paul sighs inwardly, relived.

Prue:

-Ok now. Tell us.

Phoebe looks at Cole for some support then she just says:

-Ok don't take this the wrong way, because I know it's a good power…

Prue:

-Phoebe she says warningly.

Phoebe:

-Right! Well I might as well show you.

Then she concentrates an instant and materializes a glass of milk on the table.

Prue reacts to this:

-What! That's a warlock power.

Paul intervenes in their behalf:

-Actually no. Like most powers it's what you make of it that makes it good or evil.

Prue is not too sure she wants to accept that explanation but she still continues:

-And why are you saying it's temporary she asks Phoebe next?

Phoebe:

-Well I don't think it's really mine she says looking down.

Prue:

-Oh! Well I guess if you do not abuse it…

Phoebe:

-I promise, she says in a little baby voice that just half reassures her sister.

Cole smiles at the thought of their little morning abuse and Phoebe guesses what is on his mind. Before he could say anything she discreetly elbows him on the side, which makes him stop.

After they left the room, Prue sits in front of Paul with a questioning stare directed at him.

Paul:

-What?

Prue:

-I'm not sure… I had the feeling that Phoebe was not the only one who had something to tell me.

Paul is still unsure of what he should do and just answers by a question:

-What makes you think that?

Prue:

-Just… Something tells me you have a secret that you're struggling with.

Paul can't exactly deny:

-Maybe, but if you don't mind, I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

Prue:

-That's alright I guess. I just hope it's not coming between us.

Paul:

-I hope so too.

Prue becomes pensive but doesn't insist at least for now.

The old countries abound with ghosts stories of all kinds particularly about old houses and castles. Most have been exaggerated and used to scared children and adults alike through the years. That day, a real estate agent was visiting one of those castles; an American who had no fears of ghosts whatsoever. His only interest in the place was the immense profit he was about to make. He had decided to invest his latest gains into a tourist venture. The castle seemed to be the perfect place to lodge them and even give them a little thrill here and there. He entered the castle without any worries of what lied inside, only concerned with the estimate of the cost to restore the building. Looking around, he became optimistic, the place appeared to be in a much better shape than he had feared. He was on his way to survey the upstairs apartments when he heard a strange noise coming from the hall he had just been into.

Turning around he couldn't see anything. He laughed at himself "Come on John, you're not going to start believing your own press now are you?"

Then he started again to go up. The noise came back louder now.

Like someone walking on a wooden floor and causing the boards to creak. 

Again he stopped, berating himself "John, it's just those old walls you know that."

Again he started up, but this time the noise appeared to be right behind him and now he started shaking.

-Who is it? He said not daring to look.

The moment he finished that sentence, he felt himself pushed down the stairs. He fell hard and lost consciousness. But in the instant before that happened, he thought he saw something that made his blood cold. Then nothing…

Paul has just received a phone call on his cell and to Prue he looks somewhat annoyed:

Paul:

-Hem…

He pauses:

-Right.

Another longer pause:

-I suppose.

Then:

-Ok tell him I'll go there myself and talk to him.

Thank you.

When he cuts the connection Prue questions:

-What was that about if I may ask?

Paul turns to her and finally smiles:

-Of course you can. But it's not as bad as it sounded.

Prue:

-So?

Paul:

-Well I thought I had finally sold one of my properties in Scotland but it seems that the sale has hit a snag.

Prue:

-How so?

Paul:

-Well my buyer was involved in an unfortunate accident while visiting the place and now he wants out of the deal. 

Prue:

-I see. And what kind of property is that?

Paul casually says:

-Oh a castle that has been in my family for centuries.

Prue's eyes lit up at the mention of the word:

-A castle!

Paul gives her an amused smile:

-Am I to guess that you would like to see it?

Prue:

-Oh can I?

She answers enthusiastically.

Piper is entering the foyer and asks:

-What can you?

Prue turns excitedly to her sister:

-Paul has a castle in Scotland…

Piper is impressed:

-Wow a castle. You really are full of surprises.

Paul is still smiling but says:

-Well it's not like you haven't been in one and recently at that.

Prue:

-But it was so short and we were all worried about Phoebe at the time. Now that would be different, like a real vacation.

Piper ads dreamily:

-Oh yes how romantic!

Leo just arrived and now he's the one asking:

-What is so romantic?

Piper:

-Paul has an actual castle in Scotland!

Leo:

-You don't say, he answers with an indulgent smile.

Phoebe who has heard her sister's exclamation comes running and declares in her baby voice:

-Who has a castle? I didn't even get to see Camelot myself.

Of course all this commotion attracted Cole too in there and now the men were looking at each other amused at the girls reaction.

Phoebe:

-Can we go too?

Paul had not been sure that he should even have Prue there for it was more business than anything but their excitement told him that they might be really disappointed if he didn't.

-Alright. I'll ask the people who are preparing it for me to ad a few rooms to the list.

The girls:

-Yippie!

Prue:

-When do we go?

Paul:

-2 days from now, the place should be ready by then.

Phoebe:

-Good, then we'll have time to shop for the right clothes.

Prue:

-Phoebe!

Phoebe:

-What? It's not the same weather there…

Prue:

-Excuses excuses.

Her sister makes her a face but they go on talking excitedly about their planned trip.

The people assigned to the cleaning of the castle had been working readily but with some fear in their minds. The stories about old castles were hairy to say the least and last week's event had given them lots to think about. One of them in particular had reported hearing weird sounds, almost a laughing. But until now they had not seen anything. The night before Paul and the others were to arrive, a man found himself alone in one of the upstairs bedrooms and suddenly felt like a cold touch on his arm. Turning around he could see nothing there and continued his work apprehensively. Suddenly he felt himself being picked up off the ground and panic built rapidly in him. As he was hurled through the window he heard the crazy laughter, than nothing else.

When they arrived at the Castle that afternoon, someone was waiting anxiously for Paul:

-Sir he said the castle is ready for you, but something happened last night.

Paul:

-Again?

The man:

-Sadly one of my men plunged through one of the second floor windows and died from his injuries at the hospital this morning he said very seriously.

Prue:

-What do you mean by plunged?

The man turning to her reluctantly:

-We don't really know Miss. There really is no explanation. He had no reasons to do that. He left a wife and 2 young children. This is very sad.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are very upset and it overshadows their joy at visiting the castle for the first time. After the man departs, they finally enter the place.

Paul is also very troubled by this event even more so when he thinks about the talk he had with his former buyer:

Earlier at the hospital:

"Paul:

-So you had a little accident and that makes you return on your promise?

The real estate agent, his head banded and a cast on his right arm:

-If it had been just that, I wouldn't. But something was in that castle something I cannot explain and do not care to see again.

-What are you talking about?

John:

-Before I lost consciousness, I felt someone pushing me down those stairs and when I looked up, there was someone there but not really there.

Paul:

-Explain yourself. What exactly did you see?

John:

-That was really quick but I saw what looked like a woman but like no woman of the normal kind. She had a red tail and some kinds of small wings like a devil.

Paul:

-Ok really, you say you saw that after you fell?

John:

-Yeah

Paul:

-Well I'm quiet sure that it was only an illusion maybe caused by the fall. After all, we all know that there is no such thing as a she-devil now don't we?

John:

-Ok suit yourself, don't believe me. Nobody else did. But I'm not buying this castle of yours.

Paul:

-I won't say I'm not disappointed but if you really won't, then I'll release you of the contract.

John:

-That easy hey?

Paul:

-I didn't say I wouldn't keep the retainer though…

John:

-Fair enough.

Paul:

-Well then too bad we couldn't do business and I wish you a prompt recovery."

Paul had hurried out of there. He really had to work on himself so that the real estate agent couldn't read how angry he was. And now a second one…

Inside the men started admiring the architecture while the girls wanted to see all at once. Paul offered the tour even though he was dying to get a moment alone.

Prue:

-Oh it's so wonderful and big. Well maybe not as big as King Arthur's castle she laughs, but still.

Phoebe:

-Don't turn the knife in the wound. You know I didn't get to see it.

Prue:

-Yeah but I didn't get the power boost you got. You know you never really explained that aside from your little parlor trick the other day.

Piper:

-Yes Phoebe we're dying to know more…

Phoebe:

-Sorry, I can't even explain it very clearly. It was all more like instinct than anything else and it's going away very fast. Too bad though, it was some feeling while it lasted.

Prue:

-But still there must be something you remember?

Phoebe can't help but look in Paul's direction but she turns back quickly to her sisters.

Phoebe:

-No really, but I still like what I have left she says materializing a deli right then and there.

Prue:

-Didn't we say that you should show some restraint with this?

Phoebe:

-I'm eating for two, it was an emergency.

Prue sighs heavily but doesn't protest more while Phoebe is biting in her sandwich hungrily.

Then she says:

-You know it wouldn't be so bad if you shared a bit.

Phoebe laughs and asks for the order.

Later and after their little snacks the girl rejoined Leo and Cole downstairs.

Cole:

-So how do you like it so far, he asks Phoebe as she's coming to him.

Phoebe:

-I sure could get use to that. 

She smiles teasingly.

Prue:

-One could get lost in here.

Piper:

-On the other hand we could not complain to be always too cramped like at the manor. For one I could get used to a little more privacy.

Leo:

-Still it would be so cold. Cramped is a problem but too big is also.

Paul:

-Well now I'll show you to your respective rooms, I still have a few things to attend to before dinner.

Prue:

-Sounds like a plan.

After he escorted them up, Paul goes to the room where last night's "accident" took place.

Inside he seems to look around aimlessly then he just calls:

-Lilith, he calls in a low voice. But when he gets no reaction he calls louder:

-Lilith, show yourself, I know you're here.

Behind him the ghostly form of a woman appears and in his mind he hears her:

"Hello Los, good to see you again."

Paul turns around to face her:

-I don't think you will find that I am pleased to see you though.

Lilith:

"Come on we're such old friends."

Paul:

-And as such I really thought I could trust you. Really, a thousand years of wandering and the punishment almost ending, yet you go and do this. 

Lilith:

"Do what?"

Paul gets upset:

-You know what. You killed a man and almost a second one.

Lilith:

"No I didn't."

Paul:

-Lilith there is no point in denying it, nobody else was here.

She seems to squirm then replies:

"Ok I admit the man from the other day was my fault. But, she continues quickly, I made sure he would be helped, it was an accident."

Paul:

-How can you think I will believe that?

Lilith:

"I swear, I was bored and that man came, I wanted to see him closer but somehow we collided… Then seeing he still doesn't believe her, I swear!"

Paul:

-And the other one went through the window by accident I suppose? You wanted to show him the view?

Lilith:

"You have to believe me, I had nothing to do with this"

Paul smiles incredulously:

-Come on Lilith, you got a bad impulse, you liked it and did it again didn't you?

Lilith looks offended:

"No. I even made sure the signs were clear so that they would find the first one rapidly."

Paul:

-Belated remorse.

Lilith:

"How can you think I would do that? I know that my punishment is almost over and I learned my lesson."

Paul:

-From where I stand it doesn't look like it.

Prue calling to him interrupts them. He immediately comes out of the room surprising Lilith:

Paul:

-Prue did you need something?

Prue:

-You mean beside you? She says with a sly smile.

Paul tries to answer in kind but he is very nervous.

Prue:

-Were you talking to someone?

Paul:

-No why he answers a bit too fast.

Prue tries to get a look inside but he moves toward her.

She looks at him suspiciously than continues:

-It's just I thought I heard you talking in here. You didn't sound happy.

Paul:

-You know what they say, in these old castles ghosts abound he tries to joke.

Prue sees he won't be forthcoming and decides she'll come on her own later rather than questioning him uselessly. She's come to learn that when he didn't want to say something, there was no point in forcing it. She had made many futile attempts before.

Meanwhile Lilith was continuing the conversation:

"Hey what's the big deal, humans can't see me if I don't want them to."

Paul was answering in the same manner now:

"But witches can."

Lilith:

"You're in collusion with a witch now? That's rich. Does she know much about you?"

Paul:

"That's really none of your business and by the way she's not the only witch in here, there are two more and a whitelighter that will see you as well so stay out of their way. Then he ads:

"And keep your paws off of them."

Lilith's mocking voice echoes in his head as he is leading Prue away:

"Oh oh! Los has got it bad"

Paul:

"Shut up"

Prue:

-Paul?

Paul:

-What? He answers somewhat harshly.

Prue frowns:

-You looked distracted she ads hesitantly.

Paul finds his smile again:

-Sorry, I was just thinking of those accidents. How unfortunate they were.

Prue:

-True enough. That's not a very good way to start a vacation. Still gives me the chill just thinking about it.

Paul takes her in his arms:

-Don't worry, everything is going to be fine from now on.

Prue leans against him but still thinks: 

"It would be better if I knew what was really wrong with you?"

But she doesn't ask.

Later that night they were sitting with their tea and trying to scare each other with ghosts stories but without great success:

Phoebe:

-Knowing everything about ghosts really takes the fun out of it. Anybody has something really scary other than that?

Cole:

-I'm sure I could find some but I don't think you would like it very much.

Piper:

-Anyway, I think that for the first night here it's more than late enough for me.

Phoebe:

-Come on sis, it's still early.

Piper:

-I'm not used to travel the normal way anymore although she says to Paul, that was nice of you. Felt like a real vacation.

Paul smiles warmly:

-I just thought it would be great to forget about your stuff for a few days. But I must admit I'm a bit tired too.

But feel free to stay up and look around if you want he says to Phoebe.

Phoebe:

-Oh, maybe it is time to rest. Now that you mention it. 

But once in the bedroom she doesn't look anywhere near sleepy.

Cole:

-Does travelling always excite you like this?

Phoebe comes closer and just whispers:

-You just took the word right out of my mouth and she proceeds to demonstrate with a kiss what she had in mind.

Outside the walls of the castle two dark figures materialize:

-You couldn't resist could you? You could have alerted them and the plan would be shot to hell. The best chance we will have in a long time.

Says the first one with an angry voice.

The other:

-They're here aren't they and they do not suspect so get off my back. Says the other.

-Yeah well, the Halliwells are almost in our grasp so no more mistake. We are so close I can taste it. Now they are far away from their protected house. They do not even have the book with them.

It is a very fortunate thing that those idiots made their travel plans so easy to find.

The other:

-Yeah you would believe they do not fear a thing. We'll show them, but

what about the men in there?

The first one:

-Since when do you worry about humans?

Concentrate on the witches and it will work.

While still talking one of them becomes invisible.

The sound of his voice resounds:

-Let's do this. The other disappears too.

Inside Paul and Prue's bedroom, Prue has just about the same idea as Phoebe about how to end the evening but Paul seems distracted.

Prue:

-Hey I'm giving you all my best signals and you're ignoring me. What's up with that?

Paul:

-I'm sorry Prue, just a bit distracted.

Prue:

-Yes and that has been like that all evening. Would it have to do with that room?

Paul feigns ignorance:

-What room? Although he knows perfectly what she means.

Prue sighs:

-Come on, I know there is something on your mind.

Paul:

-Can this wait? I really don't feel like talking then he takes her in his arms:

-And, hem, I thought you had something else in mind.

Prue giggles now:

-You know that you are a devil you.

Paul pulls her to him and if she had seen his expression then she might have started to worry…

They had waited patiently, hiding in a concealed corridor. 

Through a peep hole probably built in a long time ago by a former owner of the place they could observe the couple in bed.

The first one:

-Humans are just as wicked as we are. I can just imagine the kind that would do this.

The second one:

-Silence Cezarus, you don't want to alert them now. He whispers.

Cezarus:

-From the look of things, they are spent for the night. I doubt a train could wake em up. 

The other one known by the name of Livius:

-Then let's do it.

They become invisible again and push a secret door that opens in the bedroom. Suddenly, Phoebe jerks in the bed and tries to repulse and invisible attacker who seems to have her by the neck. Meanwhile an invisible hand carrying a heavy lamp to the other side of the bed almost managed to strike Cole but somehow he had felt a presence and put his arm in front of him just in time. He grunted in pain at the hit but reacted quickly and hit something before even realizing he could not see his attacker. The invisible one flew back and a loud thump was heard when he hit the ground. Cole then turned to Phoebe who was still struggling against her own attacker and he jumped toward what he figured was an invisible demon or something. Unfortunately the other one had realized the danger and let go of Phoebe already which caused Cole to fall hard after hitting air. He still got up and tried to see the attackers but to no avail. Phoebe was just trying to catch her breath and looked around herself uncomprehending.

-Cole what was that she asks in a raspy voice. 

Cole still looking around warily:

-Are you ok?

Phoebe:

-I think. Did he go away?

Cole:

-I'm not sure but there were more than one. He goes toward her slowly keeping his eyes mobile. But of the attackers he could find no trace.

Cole:

-Come on, we should warn the others he says picking up a bathrobe and handing one to her.

When they were outside the room she asked:

-Do you know what they were?

Cole:

-No idea, they might as well have been ghosts.

But there's one thing sure here. That was no accident…

They went to get the others and all of them find themselves back in the study but no longer in good spirit.

Piper:

-For the love of Pete, can't they give us one little moment of peace?

Phoebe are you sure you're ok?

Phoebe leaning on Cole:

-I think so. Her voice is still a bit raspy and Piper grimaces.

Prue gives a worried look to Phoebe but she is also thinking hard about the new problem:

-We have to find them.

Cole:

-Good bloody luck, they are invisible and somehow they just went out of this room either by blinking or they had another way out. I have no idea where they went.

Paul is oddly quiet now lost in his own thoughts. He is convinced that Lilith had something to do with this but can't understand the theory of two attackers. Then again he thinks she may just have been very fast?

Paul:

-Will you excuse me for a moment?

They look at him in surprise but he is out of the room before they had time to protest.

He quickly goes to the room he was in this afternoon and doesn't lose time before rudely calling Lilith:

-Come here now!

Lilith appears before him this time:

"What is it? I thought you didn't want me around?"

Paul:

-I thought I also said to keep your paws off of them, he says in a steady but menacing voice.

Lilith:

"And I have she says irritated herself now"

Paul:

-You idiot, you almost killed the messenger.

Lilith seems to jump at this.

"What are you talking about?"

Paul continues ignoring her protest:

-While you were attacking her did you happen to notice who she was with? Didn't you sense something?

Lilith:

"I didn't attack anyone. I stayed away as you asked she says angry now"

Then she asks again:

"Where is the messenger? Is it for real?"

Paul is about to ask her how she could have made herself invisible to them when Prue interrupts him:

-Who is she? 

In front of her she can see the ghostly image of a woman but she has grotesque small red wings on her back and apparently a tail.

Paul turns to her in surprise:

-Prue!

Prue repeats louder:

-Who is she?

Paul seems speechless. He looks at her with such guilt that Prue feels her heart break inside at what this might imply:

-Talk now.

Lilith decides to address her question since he won't:

-My name is Lilith, and I suggest you calm down. I didn't do anything.

That shakes Paul out of his shock:

-Keep quiet! You've done enough already.

Prue refused to be ignored:

-Paul, please explain yourself now.

Paul turns to her reluctantly:

-I think she's the one who attacked Phoebe and Cole.

Prue:

-Cole said there were two attackers…

She said it in such a way that he knew she was wondering about him too.

Alerted by the loud voices, the others had come upstairs and were just now entering the room with similar reactions to Prue's.

Cole:

-Who the hell is that?

Lilith ghostly eyes rolled with irritation.

-Come on Los you want me to be the bad guy so tell them again how I separated myself in two and attacked them.

Prue:

-Who is Los?

Paul now just looks at Lilith wondering if he hasn't been mistaken:

-Do you really mean that you didn't do that?

Lilith:

-I told you already, I would never do that. You just weren't listening.

Paul:

-But if not you, then who?

Cole:

-May I suggest anyhow that ghosts don't make noise when they hit the ground.

Paul answers distractedly:

-Lilith is not your ordinary ghost, he says but now he has calmed down considerably.

He continues:

-I think I still believe she didn't do it.

Prue:

-You see, that doesn't help much. We still don't know who she really is and now we just know that two more are trying to kill us. Maybe we could resolve the first problem…

Paul:

-Since the danger seems to have passed for now, why don't we go back downstairs and I'll explain it to you?

Prue doesn't answer but after a moment just staring at him she turns around leading the others back to the study once more.

The group sits warily, their attention on the ghostly form who has followed them. 

Paul stays standing and finally faces them. He seems really pained and Prue dreads now what he has to say.

She wants to know but at the same time she is convinced now that whatever it is has to do with the secret he didn't want to reveal before.

Paul:

-I would have preferred it didn't come to this, but I guess staying with you that long it was inevitable. 

As you have all guessed, Lilith and me are acquainted. Actually one could say we have known each other forever and that would not be a cliché. Prue before I tell you the truth about me I want you to know that I always meant well and never intends to do anything to hurt any of you. On the contrary, I made it my mission in life to protect you and any innocent. It's actually more than a mission, it's many lifetime that I spent making amend for my terrible mistakes of the past.

Prue is feeling her chest tightening now. 

Paul:

-Lilith was a wizard just like me, and has deviated, to use the euphemism, from the mission. Her punishment was to be left hanging between world for a thousand years. Neither hell nor heaven would ever accept us. 

Leo is now more puzzled than enlightened:

-Why couldn't they?

Paul smiles warily:

-Even whitelighters do not know this and none of you should ever repeat what I will say next. But your Elders do know. They just choose to keep this to themselves.

They acquiesce and he continues even though he sees the astonished expression on Lilith's face:

-Our history goes way further than yours. I have memories of the dawn of your time. Before the angels turned against God and were thrown out of the heavens. 

He pauses for a moment then he starts again:

-As you know these angels were thrown off for having rebelled out of jealousy and envy of the human race. They too wanted the right to choose and the freedom to enjoy the pleasures of life. But once they were banished, it rapidly transformed into hatred for everything that wasn't them. Still, they went into the world and took advantage of all that was offered with no regard for any other. They mated with human women and brought magic to the human world.

Piper and Prue react to this but he stops them:

-Please let me finish.

They grudgingly keep quiet.

-As I was saying magic spread to some humans and they themselves now could make the choice to use it as they saw fit. Some became demons; some stayed simply humans but very bad and more even, turned what had been given by evil to good. But the fallen ones once they had had their fill of the pleasures that they had craved now found themselves with only one way to go. The doors of heaven were forever closed to them as decreed by God, and they simply returned to the depth of hell where they closed on themselves, some feeding on their hatred and some suffering from terrible regrets.

Again he hesitates looking at Prue with almost pleading eyes.

-My name is Los, at least my soul's name is. I was among the last group. A very few ones who only dreamed of earning forgiveness. But for us, that would be a long and arduous path. One that we still walk today. 

All except Cole and Phoebe who already knew were just looking at him with round eyes and couldn't find anything to say.

Prue suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. Paul was tempted to go after her but he then realized he could not really make it any better. Now it was up to her to decide what she would do. He hoped that she would remember the good things he had done as opposed to just what he was.

Piper finally finds her voice prompted by her sister's reaction no doubts:

-You are evil? She asks still incredulous.

Paul:

-No! I put this behind me a long time ago. But my soul still remembers the time when I was. 

Leo:

-Are you a demon?

Lilith intervenes here:

-Since you started it, I might as well make sure they understand.

No we are not demons we gave birth to them. We are the origin.

And forever will regret our part in it. For my part almost a thousand years ago, I lost faith and returned to my old ways. But after having left the realm of evil and fought them for millennia, they were not about to accept me again. And of course the alternative was also just as impossible to reach, as Los told you. So we have devised a punishment for ourselves and I had to accept it, after a fashion. 

A heavy silence falls on the room now and probably would have prolonged if it hadn't been for the crashing noise coming from upstairs.

Just then, they remembered that something else was actually threatening them. Piper disappeared in a flash, while the others ran up. First one there, she found her sister fighting an apparently invisible foe.

In doubts she simply froze the room before the others came in. Prue disentangled herself from the grasp of her opponent and came toward Piper. 

Prue:

-What are they?

Piper:

-Don't ask me but at least they froze. That tells me that they are either demons or warlocks. Or at least, I think so. When the others arrived they searched in vain with their eyes for the attackers.

Piper:

-I can't see them but I'm sure they are frozen somewhere in here.

Cole moves slowly toward the spot Prue indicated that she left her attacker and he can feel him there but still can't see him.

Phoebe:

-How are we supposed to know how to vanquish them if we can't see them?

Lilith:

-Maybe, I can show you. She approaches them and swirling around them allowing their silhouette to be visible as well as their facial features.

Piper:

-Ok now that is neat. But we don't have the book. Anybody knows who they are at least?

Phoebe:

-I can't tell you who they are but for the matter of the book I think I can manage that. She concentrates hard and after a few seconds the BoS materializes in her hands.

Prue:

-That's a start. Now anybody got an idea.

Cole:

-They are not easy to identify but they might be a couple of demons I heard of working together. If it's them, their names are Livius and Cezarus. I didn't know about the invisibility power though. Maybe they learned it just for this occasion.

Prue:

-Let's look them up. Prue goes to Phoebe and flips the pages of the book until she found the entry for the demons.

Prue:

-Well what do you know, here's our vanquish.

The girls huddle and start reciting the chant:

"Stand forth the Wicked Pair

Evil dweller by two They Share

The Will of Three thee will Suffer

To the Four Winds, You will Scatter"

The result was swift and satisfying, as the two of them for all they could see started to be pulled apart in all directions until they exploded in a bright flash of light.

The moment it is over, Lilith disappears as well, obviously feeling that her presence is definitely not wanted.

For the purpose of the vanquishing they had momentarily put the recent events aside but when Paul tried to come near Prue she simply went around him and left the room without ever having looked at him.

Piper left right after as well as Leo and now Phoebe came to him. She didn't really know what to say but she took his hand and just pressed his trying to comfort him. Then her and Cole left as well and Paul found himself alone and right then he thought that it might be all he would ever know. Solitude. Before knowing her he had never wondered about the value of companionship. 

Relationships were just a passing event to him. Now he knew that if she didn't forgive him, he would regret her forever.

The rest of them had gone back to sleep even if they were still very shaken by Paul's revelations. He himself had spent most of the night sitting by himself in the study, reflecting on his future without her.

The thought was an unpleasant one. 

In the morning, he received the visit of Lilith:

"I will go now, but there is a question you didn't answer."

Paul knew what she meant:

-The messenger?

Lilith:

-Is it for real? She says aloud.

Paul:

-I think so. 

Lilith just before disappearing:

-Then there is hope for us.

Paul sighs. That should have been enough. They had been waiting for this so long. But now even the possibility of forgiveness had a bittersweet taste to it. 

Then she surprised him.

Prue:

-Paul?

He couldn't look at her:

-Yes?

Prue:

-I don't know what will happen but I think I can judge for myself on the goodness of your heart. No matter what you are.

Paul finally looked up with some hope in his heart now.

Prue:

-If you're patient, I think I can learn to live with this.

Paul:

-I have waited forever for you. I won't give up now.

Then she just smiles and takes his hand in hers.

Prue:

-Now let's start those vacations…


End file.
